


I am the Trollhunter

by Masquerade (masquerade37)



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Rough Draft, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerade37/pseuds/Masquerade
Summary: Part of the "we are the trollhunters" project (very late entry). This story is about what would happen if I was chosen to be the Trollhunter. Some familiar faces will be seen along the way. Warning: personal project, constructive/storytelling criticism only.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: Clouded

I am the Trollhunter (working title)

Inspired by @we-are-the-trollhunters on tumblr

Act 1: Challenged

Chapter 1: Clouded

The clock in the corner never gave a tick or a tock. It was quiet. It had always been quiet. But Cora hadn't noticed until her second to last appointment. Her tired eyes watched the second hand flick foreword and the minute hand slowly inch along its own track, neither making a sound the entire year. Something about clocks that never ticked or tocked made her wary. It was a phenomenon that she couldn't explain. Perhaps because she never noticed the clock at all until today.

Her eyes turned from the corner to the room she sat in, taking in the office and all in it once again. It was a typical psychologist's office, framed with several full bookshelves and a few degrees hanging from the wall. One light from the ceiling that was neither bright or dim, the wallpaper and carpet all a dark, calming color Cora couldn't name. A dark wooden desk in the corner with a computer facing away from her, accompanied by stacks of papers and binders. Odd how nothing seemed to stand out in this room for a year, but she started to take note of the details. 

Perhaps she just spent her time more focused on her doctor. Or perhaps the room was engineered to never catch the eye. It was built with no clear distractions, to keep a patient calm and focused. And the middle aged patient did appreciate keeping her focus on her doctor.

The psychologist had stooped by the end of the desk to write on another sheet of paper. She also didn't look out of the ordinary to Cora. Another woman older than her, tortoiseshell spectacles, auburn hair that curled by her neck, light brown business casual jacket and pants. Dim colors, meant to calm but give an air of normalcy and ease of trust. And she was someone Cora could trust in these last few sessions, letting the guard down and showing all troubles. But today wasn't about talking or listening or retraining the brain. Cora watched as the doctor finished writing and approached with the signed piece of paper.

“Alright, here you go.” the doctor chirped, handing the document to Cora. “Just give this to your boss, and call me back if there's no changes.”

Instinct caused Cora to look over and read the paper before accepting it. A notice of stress leave from work. Signed by the doctor. Space for a signature from Cora's manager. Seeing this piece of paper in her hands brought a lot of emotions to the surface, none of them peace. A memory that she tried to repress surfaced again, causing her to close her eyes and put the paper in her lap. The boss's signature wasn't on the paper yet; she wasn't free.

“Cora, are you alright?” the doctor asked with concern. Cora opened her eyes with a nod.

“Yeah. I will be.” the woman answered, fighting back a tired sigh. “Thank you. For this.”

“Of course, Cora.” The doctor sat back in her chair facing Cora and gave another smile. “You need this after what happened, and I think your coworkers would agree. Once it's signed, you'll have two weeks to rest and recuperate Remember, don't leave town, stay relaxed and keep excitement to a minimum. That's all you need to worry about, alright?”

“Mm-hm.” Cora agreed. 

Then it was the doctor's turn to look up at the clock, and she began to stand.

“Let's walk out to the front together.” she proposed. “It's going to be a while before we see each other again.”

“Yeah.”

Oh how Cora hated giving one to two word responses. But she was a woman who didn't say words unnecessarily when calm. There just wasn't much to say.

The doctor opened the door for her and both walked down the hall and to the front desk. Cora would finish up paying for her appointment and scheduling the next here. She stared at the paper again as the doctor told the receptionist the date for the next appointment. Two weeks from now. Cora again stared at the empty space for her boss's signature, and the smallest amount of stress began to surface. Would they agree to this? After what happened? 

“Cora?”

The woman's attention was snapped back to the doctor, who again offered her kind smile.

“Everything is going to be okay. Okay?”

It was instinct at this point to smile and agree.

“Yeah. It's gonna be okay.”

“Good. See you in two weeks.”

“See you.”

And with that, the doctor went back to her office as Cora watched. Once the doctor was out of sight, Cora turned to the receptionist for her appointment card.

Two weeks. It seemed too good to be true. She couldn't recall having so much time away from her job. What was she going to do with herself? 

Keeping lost in her thoughts, barely listening to the world around her, she payed the office and walked to the exit and towards her car. Lost in her thoughts, not minding the sounds and sights of the town around her, the people walking on the sidewalk, the construction work obscuring the shortcuts, or even the music on her car radio.

Cora kept a blank mind on good days. It was the only way she could cope with living her own life.

A life with no purpose. What does she do with herself?

\-----------------------------------------

Going back to the supermarket and giving her boss the paperwork seemed to go by in a flash. He signed it, told her to have a good two weeks off and take care. And she got back into her car and started to drive. Half way home it sank in: she wouldn't need to worry about her job for two weeks. Stress leave was technically sick leave, so she would be paid for her time off. There would be nothing to worry about for four days.

She could do whatever she wanted.

Taking her brain off auto-pilot, she turned off the road and headed somewhere she could go eat to celebrate. Her husband was still at work and wouldn't be able to join her anyway. She'd have to tell him the good news when she got home. Or, the idea came to her as she parked the car in a mall parking lot, she could text him right now! He'd be so happy to learn that she'd have time off work to relax and put what happened behind her. A smile came to her face as she got out of the car and locked it. Yeah! She could do that easily!

Making her way inside to the foot court and her favorite pizza place, letting nothing else distract her, she took out her phone and thumbed in her text messages. Nothing new since last night. 

'Sleep well. I love you. Things are gonna be okay.'

Why did dread suddenly well in Cora's chest? Why did seeing this again make her feel terrible all over again? With a sigh, she put her phone away and got in line to order. Thinking she could get peace of mind if she continued to distract herself, her name was called nearby.

“Hi, Cora!”

She turned her head to a familiar face. A man near her age, fit physic, slicked back hair and a soul patch, olive skin and otherwise casual clothes. She knew him. A regular customer at the store. He also owned the coffee shop across the street.

Instinct kicked in and she gave a smile, as tired as it was.

“Hi, Corvis.”

“How are you? Day off today?”

Instinct kicked in again.

“I'm doing good, how are you?”

“Ah, can't complain.” the man chuckled. “I almost didn't recognize you out of your work clothes.”

Cora raised an eyebrow. A couple of teenagers behind her winced and snickered. Corvis immediately realized what came out of his mouth, and chuckled humbly.

“I-I-I didn't mean it like that.” he recovered. “But there's no mistaking that beautiful braid. It's good to see you out and about town.”

Since it was a part of her, Cora rarely paid mind to details others noticed, like her long braided hair that went down to her hips. The blond color from it faded to a sickly brown from lack of sunlight. Again, Cora just smiled at the compliment. 

“Thank you.” Instinct spoke for her again. And instinct kept her from ending the conversation. So, Corvis did.

“Well, I have to be going. Again, good to see you, Cora.” he said while walking away and waving. “You look good. See you soon!”

There was no stopping instinct at all now.

“You too!” Cora cringed the second the words came out of her mouth. One of the teenagers behind her was cackling at this point, which didn't make her feel better. She just avoided eye contact best she could. The girl in the group had bright pink hair, which was hard to not look at.

She ordered her pizza and sat in a quiet spot in the food court to eat. Out came her phone again, still on text messages. Now she didn't feel so bad looking at it, but still couldn't bring herself to type anything. There was still something about this whole situation that didn't feel real, and she hated that feeling. But everything was normal this time, there was nothing to feel ashamed of or sad about. This was a good thing. So why did she feel this was incredibly wrong? Why did she feel like she didn't deserve this?

Why did she suddenly feel like sitting here and eating pizza by herself was a bad thing?

With a sigh and a headshake, she started eating. Food was food, and there was nothing wrong with buying food, no matter what it was. Keeping her head down, focusing on just her pepperoni and cup of soda, she finished rather quickly. After cleaning her table a little, she took out the trash and made her way back to the car. That was nice, time to go home.

Once she got to the car, she heard a bird nearby. The deep chirp of a red-wing blackbird. The kind she heard often as a child. Nostalgia made her look around the nearby trees to try and find it, but that was already hopeless. It was a small bird that nestled into thick, leafy branches to sing. But looking around at the trees for the bird, made Cora realize something. She never really did look around at the town she was in, at the people around it, listen to the din of voices, foot traffic and cars.

Arcadia Oaks was just a suburb outside of Los Angeles, with nothing of note here other than a few historical buildings. Just a small bedroom community, with a large population of independent shops outside the residential district. It didn't feel any different from the hometown she grew up in much further north, perhaps why she never took much stock in it. Arcadia, for short, was just a normal town with normal people. Well, for L.A. But unlike her old hometown, it was safer, homier and cleaner. Or at least it felt that way. There didn't seem to be much reason to pay attention to anything around her. So, sitting by her car, she took a second to really look around the area.

But there was nothing of real note around the mall parking lot. The mall was dying, not many shops remained, and people were only here for food or out of boredom. There were much better places to go around town, or just go into the city to have fun or shop at the big name stores. It was quiet. Just the din of the town, and the birds in the trees.

Cora decided she didn't need the din of the town. She just wanted some quiet. So she took out her phone and looked up nearby parks. That would do for a while, right?

No better place to destress than a park.

\------------------------------------------

There was a small nature trail and picnic area near the large spruce woods by town, so Cora took her car there, made sure she had her purse and belongings before wandering around. It didn't take long for her to notice that there were no red-wing blackbirds here, she couldn't hear them. But that was alright, she could hear plenty of other birds, whom she didn't have a name for, but their songs twittered and bickered pleasantly. 

She took a seat on a bench, setting her purse in her lap and leaned her head back. Closing her eyes, she just took in the sounds. Sounds always helped her to relax. She focused on the birds, how the wind blew the trees when it came through, how the din of the city just barely cut through the sounds of nature. It did help her to relax, and melt away the bad thoughts and feelings. 

She did deserve peace. She deserved time to rest her mind and clear the ache in her head and heart. She deserved to finally go to a doctor and look at her bad joints and back. She deserved to not start her morning crying and feeling worthless. But more than deserving, she needed--

Cora.

Hearing her name, she perked up and looked around. She could have sworn someone called her name, but no one seemed to be nearby. Well, she thought that way a lot, so she turned in all directions. Maybe there was someone she just didn't notice because... well, she does that. But there was no one else around. She could see her car parked in a sunny spot in the parking lot, and it was the only one. She was alone here.

Maybe she imagined it. She does that a lot too.

Cora.

But she heard it again, and it sounded louder. And coming from the treeline. Standing from the bench, she looked in that direction, but again, saw no one. Odd.

Cora!

It was louder now, to the point where she flinched hearing it. But there was still no one around. Her mind told her this was some cruel prank someone was playing on her, it happened often when she was a kid. But she had to remind herself immediately that she wasn't a child anymore, it was thirty years after the fact, and she wasn't even in the same town.

“Hello?” she called after the voice. But there wasn't an answer. Instead, there was a pull. There doesn't seem to be another way to describe the feeling of something unseen reaching to something untouchable and attempting to tug her foreword. Perhaps like a child tugging on a sleeve to get attention or drag someone somewhere. But the feeling wasn't on her sleeve or skin, or even in her metaphorical heart or mind. It was something deeper. Urging her foreword. She must follow.

So, one foot in front of the other, she ventured into the treeline, off the paths, walking on plants and hearing the leaves crunch under her.

“Where are you?” she called back. “I can't see you!” She didn't even know who she was looking for, but the voice she heard sounded familiar. Like someone she knew from a long time ago. Someone who needed her to come to them. And instinct told her to obey.

Cora! 

The voice called again, and now she could feel a definite direction. She walked faster until the trees gave way to a wider, sunny picnic area. There was no one around, or evidence of anyone being there recently. A couple of upturned tables, an untouched cement water fountain, and a large rock pile far from both of them. Cora felt the pull towards the rocks, and she moved into the bright sunlight to investigate.

“Are you in there?” she asked, almost scared to know the answer. Was someone buried under all of this rubble? She couldn't see anyone, or evidence that a person was under there. So she bent as much as her back would allow and tried to dig through the rocks. “Hold on, I'll get you out.”

Moving some of the rocks, she started to notice every single one. They felt like concrete, but weren't as heavy. Some had dents as if they were once carved from something. Some looked like they had patterns on it. One looked like part of a hand or fingers. But they didn't look human. What was she digging through? What was she doing?

This trail of logic thought made her stop a minute. What was she doing? Digging through rocks for... who? Why was she even bothering? What made her do this? Was she finally at the point where she lost her mi--

Cora Lore!

That was her name. A voice in these rocks called her name. Logic be damned, she needed to know if this was actually happening. She continued to move rocks and dig until a light inside the pile caught her eye.

A flashlight? A cell phone? What was it.

Finally her hand closed around the source of light, and it was cold metal, not solid rock. Lifting herself up back to a stand, she pulled her hand from the pile and looked at what she had taken. 

It looked like a strange watch, made of a lightweight metal, glowing blue inside. Creatures and symbols were melded into the designs. But again, Cora looked past all these details, ignoring all but one thing. Something not on this clock. It was the feeling of the pull. This was what called her? This was something that made her feel as though she needed to be here?

But it did. There was something about this artifact in her hand that made her feel it belonged to her. Not that it just called her name, something about looking at it and the calm blue light made her feel as if this was a long lost part of her. Something that she needed to have.

Cora Lore.

The voice seemed to speak with purpose. It wasn't asking if it was her. It knew.

“Yes?” she asked, not sure if she could respond to it.

Become.

It said something other than her name, and the light faded to nothing. Cora looked at this item, puzzled.

“Become what?” she asked it. But it didn't answer.

Something else did. In a low growl just over her right. She turned to only see the outline of something huge. Something not human. Something with glowing red and yellow eyes staring at her hatefully. Something with large white teeth illuminated from those eyes. 

Cora froze. She couldn't see it clearly in the shadows, but she felt another kind of deep seeded dread she didn't want to feel. Childhood fears coming true, monsters were real.

Her first reaction surprised even her. She held the amulet out to it.

“Is this yours?” she squeaked.

The creature roared angrily at her, and attempted to charge. The bone rattling roar made Cora instantly run back the way she came. Out of the sun, into the woods, no path to guide her. She could hear the creature running after her, pounding the ground angrily as it moved to catch up. Cora didn't dare look behind her. Birds were screeching away in fear. Trees were splintered as the creature followed after her through the narrow wood. Some trees sounded like they were ripped from their roots or toppled from being shoved. 

Cora never considered herself physically fit or a fast runner. But she soon found herself by her car and quickly pulled the outside handle to get in. Oh no, in her panic she forget to unlock the door! The keys were in her purse on her shoulder!

“Ohnoohnoohno--” Cora panicked out loud as she moved to the back of her car and opened the purse to get her keys. The artifact went into her purse so she could free a hand to grab the keys. But by the time she had them in her hand, the creature ran from the clearing for her at top speed. Cora screamed and nearly abandoned her car to run further away.

But the creature stopped. It stayed by the treeline, running around the edges of the shadows to desperately find a way to her. Cora paused as she watched it pound its large fists on the ground in anger and roar at her again. It couldn't get to her? Why not?

One more frame shaking roar from it got her back into action! She quickly unlocked the door and jumped in. Seat belts be damned, she started the car and quickly got it squealing from the parking lot and out to the street. She didn't look behind her to see if the creature followed, she couldn't risk slowing down, she drove for the main street, the busiest street she could think of and once she was stopped at a red light she looked around.

It didn't follow. Finally letting the panic subside, she took out a few deep breaths as she waited for the light to change. What in the hell just happened?

Her eyes turned to her purse and the amulet inside. It seemed still, dark and quiet. There was no other reaction from it. She didn't even know what it was. Did it really belong to that monster? If so, why did it call for her? Why did it feel so familiar?

The light turned green and she turned her attention to the road to keep driving. There was no ignoring this happened to her. But, no, not so fast, Cora. Maybe you did imagine it? That happens a lot these days. The stress made her have the strangest daydream ever. That had to be it, right?

It was the only thing that made sense, right?

Ultimately, she decided to go home. She should have done that once she left the store. Home was safe. Home was where she could be herself and not worry. Home was where she could finally relax with no stress to worry about.

Right. There was nothing to worry about at all.

Night fell, and far away from Cora and her house and her strange circumstances, the park was finally dark enough for one man to explore. The picnic area and park overall were supposed to be closed to the public, but this was an urgent matter. A man moved to the rock pile and started to dig through it. His hand closed on a large rock with a circular indentation. There was no mistake what it was.

“Well, what happened?” the man asked the treeline. A lumbering black creature with glowing red and yellow eyes huffed behind him as it came into the open.

“A human took it.” it rumbled with annoyance. “It chose a human.”

The man's lip curled up in disbelief. He turned to look up over his shoulder at the monster.

“It can't be. It's never chosen a human before. It's right there in the title: TROLLhunter.”

The monster snorted at him again.

“It asked her to become. She was guided here. She went straight for that.” It pointed a sharp tipped claw at the pile. There was no arguing with centuries old logic and observations, and the man frowned.

“I want to believe you.” the man sighed. “But if a human took it, it shouldn't be hard to get it back. Did you get her scent? What did she look like?”

“Female.” the creature started, circling the man and staring at him. “Shorter than you. Smelly. Long braided hair.”

This last detail made the man hesitate.

“...are you sure?”

“Your questioning is mocking.” The creature growled in the man's face. “I know what I saw. I want that amulet! A human has it! I'm hunting for it!”

“I wasn't mocking you.” the man insisted, then gave a sigh. “It's just unfortunate. She's a sweet girl. But that's no matter. Whether the amulet chose her or not, I can get it back. Give me a day.”

“A day and no more.” the creature growled. “Then, I hunt.”

“Very well.” the man sighed. “But for now, go hunt for food. Let me take care of the amulet.”

Both parted, the creature snorting and huffing in agitation. The man walked back the way he came, taking out his cellphone and pressing a speed dial number. There was one ring before a voice cheerfully answered.

“Thank you for calling Janus Travel Agency! How can I help you?”

“This is Corvis.” the man said quietly into the phone. “I need a booking for a friend of mine. Can you please inform Cora she needs her tickets?”

“Of course!” the voice on the other end chirped with a chuckle. “Please wait an hour!” The other end hung up. 

Corvis smiled to himself as he put his phone away and headed to his car.

“Such a shame.” he told himself. “She's such a sweet girl...”

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Chosen

Chapter 2 : Chosen

The drive back home was uneventful. Cora parked the car in the driveway, and make sure her keys were in hand as she got out. Looking around the quiet neighborhood, she didn't see that strange monstrous figure anywhere, and she breathed relief out of her nose. Then mentally kicked herself for still keeping up with this strange daydream she had. Nothing happened. Monsters aren't real. Cora, get a hold of yourself!

The walk to her door and into her home was also uneventful. Her husband's car was next to hers in the double driveway, so he had to be home. Sleeping, most likely. He worked very late nights and would wake up in time for dinner. Which she needed to get started. Fish sounded good. Thoughts on immediate goals and for later that evening kept her focused as she unlocked the door with her house key and walked in, quickly closing and locking the door behind her. A habit from her old town, much less safer than here, but still a good habit to have.

Cora took a second to really look around her house. Maybe with a couple of weeks to breathe, she could see her home in a different light. The newlyweds were lucky to afford rent on this two story house, stairs separating the living space and the kitchen and dining areas, all in a bland white with little decorations. Upstairs had the two bedrooms and single bathroom, one bedroom used for it's intended purpose, the other made into an office and guest room. There was a door under the stairs that gave way to the basement, which stored extra belongings as well as the furnace. All rooms in the house were neither clean or dirty, but somewhere in between from time spent sleeping and working. It was a modest house for its price, but it was Cora and Jay's house, and this was truly what mattered.

More than that, this was her safe space, where Cora could finally let her brain and anxieties relax and she could be herself. Taking in another breath to calm herself, she hung her purse on the coat rack by the basement door and walked to the kitchen to get a cold soda to calm down. The past situation was still sinking in; no work for two weeks. She was free. Free to just do what she wanted. All she had to do was avoid any excitement and stay in town. Simple enough. 

Well, before play she needed to get dinner ready. Fish with baked potatoes and mixed veggies sounded perfect.

She took off her shoes as she headed to the kitchen. Still going into the routine after work didn't help her feel like she was freed. But having something to look foreword to did always help. She took some of the packaged fish from the freezer and filled the sink with hot water as she selected two frozen filets to thaw. Maybe this wasn't the best way to thaw meat, but it was the fastest. And it was shrink wrapped, which kept the meat sanitary. After plopping two filets in the sink to thaw out, she moved to get the other foodstuffs ready for tonight. A couple of potatoes, the largest she could find, still firm to the squeezing touch. Some tin foil to wrap them in when it was time to turn on the oven. A single can of mixed veggies was placed on the counter next to everything. It always felt good to be prepared.

Just as she knelt to the lower cabinets to get the trays and pots, she felt it again. That pulling feeling from the forest. Nothing called her name, but the sensation of a piece of her that was missing needing her back gave her pause. Taking in a shaky breath, she looked around for where this pulling feeling wanted her to go. Back to the front of the house? Leaving the cabinets open, she absently started walking that way. The pulling took her back to her purse, which left Cora wondering why. Until she remembered her daydream.

Cora considered just walking away. Going back to what she was doing. But then she noticed the inside of her purse was glowing a bright blue. Slowly, not wanting to believe what she daydreamed actually happened, she opened her purse back up and reached in. Please, she told herself, be my phone. It's just my phone, right? I missed a call, and that's why there's a light in my purse. But her hand closed around a circular shape that was cold to the touch. And she reluctantly pulled out the artifact from earlier.

Again, it was glowing bright blue. It didn't seem to do anything other than that. No calling of her name, no other words spoken. Cora took in a gasp as she remembered everything about her daydream. Digging the amulet from a rock pile. A monster in the shadows chasing her when she showed it to them. Driving off in a panic when it stopped following her. Why did it stop? Why did this thing make it so angry? Why did this thing call to her and tell her to become?

Asking these questions to herself, she immediately put them aside as she started seeing the bigger picture here.

“Nope.” she told it out loud, walking back to the door. “You bring monsters. No. No.”

She unlocked and opened her door, and quickly threw the thing outside as hard as she could. There. Nothing more to think about. Proud of herself, she closed the door.

There was a clank at her feet.

Cora looked down to see the artifact was now at her feet, and not on the sidewalk. After a couple of incredulous blinks, she picked it back up, opened the door again, and flung it outside even harder. Quickly she slammed the door shut and locked it. There we go. She didn't see it come in. With a proud “hmph”, she turned to head back into the kitchen. Her bare foot landed on top of cold steel and two small points.

“Ow!” She wasn't hurt, but there was no fighting instinct. Reluctantly, her eyes turned down to what she stepped on. The artifact was again on the floor, glowing blue from the inside. As though it was never thrown. Cora growled and picked it up, walking back to the kitchen with it. Quickly, she pushed up on the kitchen window, and threw the artifact out with a clear, decisive “NOPE!” and quickly shut the window and locked it tight. This time, she watched for it. For sixty seconds, there was nothing. Good, maybe she got rid of it. There didn't seem to be anything moving outside but the bushes rustling in the wind.

Satisfied again, she turned to finish prep for dinner. Then there was a loud rap on the window, as if a bird had run into it again. Cora flinched and looked, but didn't see anything. There was another moment of quiet before she noticed something metallic ram right into the window, making a crack appear. Cora went to the window to be sure she was seeing this right. And what her eyes found caused her heart to start pounding in fear and the rest of her body to freeze. The artifact was glowing a very bright blue, flying through the air in a circle, and smashing itself into the glass to get back into the house to her. After another crack in the glass, Cora's body immediately kicked into action, opening the window back up.

“NO, NO, NO, YOU'LL BREAK THE WINDOW!” she yelled as she rushed to open it again. The amulet then flung itself inside, landing in the hot water in the sink and splashing Cora in the face and chest. She yelped and stumbled backward, rubbing her eyes free of water and looked hatefully back into the sink. The water was glowing blue, which made her growl. Now what does she do? What even was this thing?!

Before deciding what to do, she closed the window, looking out at the bush blowing in the wind. And stopped when she realized... there were at least four bushes lining the fence next to her neighbors. And only one.... was blowing in the wind? In fact, when she reached for the window several times, she didn't feel any wind? 

Her heart near stopped once again, as she noticed something was trying to hide in the bushes, something she couldn't quite see, but she could see a large eye or two staring through the leaves at her. It wasn't the glowing red and yellow eyes earlier, but they were still not earthly looking eyes and stared back at her through the window. Her blood ran cold, and her breath stopped in her chest. After a moment, whatever was in the bushes suddenly shifted away into the shadows. Cora still couldn't make out what exactly it was.

This wasn't a daydream. This was happening. Monsters were real, she knew it this whole time.

Trying hard not to panic, Cora reached into the hot water of the sink and fished out the artifact. It still shone a bright blue in her hand and she scowled at it. Panic was turning into a blind anger.

“You know what?!” she yelled at it, using her dry hand to open another cabinet for some tools. She could only spy the screwdrivers and wrenches. Nothing that would work. The hammers and other heavy duty tools were in the basement. With a snarl, and holding the artifact tightly, she marched out of the kitchen and stuck her feet in her shoes, before flinging the basement door open and flicking on the light before marching down the stairs.

Even with a single bare bulb light in the center of the cement basement, it still appeared dark and dreary. Cora was too angry to take in any details of this rarely visited room, she just needed a hammer and she needed one now! Quickly she marched over to the large red toolbox and opened the largest drawer to fight the hammer. The amulet shook hard in her hand, as if struggling to get free and flung itself to the other side of the room. Cora snarled again, a good hammer in hand, and walked after it.

Just as she knelt down and started to raise the hammer, the blue light of the artifact illuminated something in this dark corner of the basement. It looked like a foot. A very large foot. Cora paused to look at it, and with a chill moving through her blood, turned her head up to see what it was connected to. The very large foot was connected to a very large leg, which was connected to a very large body in suspenders? Which was connected to a very large head, with a very large mouth, and large nose, and six very large eyes. The very large mouth turned up into a huge, toothy smile and all six eyes lit up almost happily.

“TROLLHUNTER!” It boomed in a large voice. 

Cora paused, now taking in that a monster was right in front of her, in her house, probably about to eat her. 

And she screamed and ran backward in fear.

The creature didn't seem phased and walked out into the light to her, holding up four massive arms as if for a hug.

“It IS true!” the creature continued to boom. “The amulet chose a human as Trollhunter! Grokle's Glory!”

Cora's heart beat way too fast and her breath rushed in and out in seconds, eyes darted everywhere to look at something other than this monster. Not knowing what was going on and how soon she was about to die, no words came out of her mouth. Only non nonsensical screaming, and rushing away to live another second longer. 

“Stop being scary.” Another voice in the basement rumbled in another dark corner, making Cora squeak as she tried to see what it was. The first, multi-eyed and multi-limbed monster lowered his arms and tsk'd and tutted the second voice.

“I am not scary.” it insisted with a slight air of importance. “I'm, by far, the least scary troll to ever exist. Ask anyone. I don't scare anyone. Isn't that right, Trollhunter?” The monster looked down to Cora, who screamed again and, upon realizing there was a hammer in her hand, raised it to protect herself. 

“STAY AWAY!” she yelled, still moving backward. “DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!”

“Ah, I see.” the monster nodded, lowering his arms and holding them out in welcome. “Please, don't be afraid, human trollhunter. We don't wish to harm you.”

Cora tried to listen, but only latched onto one word in her horror.

“....'we?'”

Her back then met the wall, but the normally cold cement wall felt warm against her. Alarmed, Cora looked up to find that she hadn't backed into the wall, but an arm. Another monster was right behind her, hunched over so its hands were resting on the floor to be on all fours. All Cora could make out in her panic was that this one had even bigger eyes and an even bigger mouth with very sharp teeth.

The first troll spoke, which Cora couldn't hear in her frozen panic.

“Allow me to introduce us. I am called Blinky, and this is my compatriot--”

Cora's reaction finally set in.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

She tried to scoot away from the monster, still holding her hammer up. The other monster just shook his head.

“No.” it rumbled. “Aaaarrrgh!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“Three R's.” The second monster lifted a hand to show three fingers to Cora, who continued to scream.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

“Please, we won't hurt you!” the one called Blinky promised, as he and Aaarrrgh came closer. Cora looked between them, and deciding the bigger one was a threat, just threw her hammer at it best she could. But the hammer was heavy, and landed with a loud clatter just past her foot. “Please!” the one called Blinky pleaded yet again. “Please, stop screaming! We need to talk to you!”

Cora let out another scream before her vision swam, her brain tingled as if it was a limb falling asleep, her breath came out in gasps and suddenly there was nothing. Everything went black. Sound became an underwater garble.

“...you killed her.” The bigger monster seemed to say.

“Oh dear.” Blinky sighed.

\------------------------------

Cora awoke a couple of minutes later on the spare couch that sat in the basement. The light was still on, pressing against her eyelids. She could still hear the two monsters talking nearby. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and started to sit up. The artifact was sitting on her chest, still glowing blue, but gently. She held it in one hand as she rubbed her eyes with the other.

“Ah, you're awake.” the one named Blinky declared in a softer voice. “Please, please don't scream again. We're good trolls. We don't eat humans. We made a pact centuries ago.”

Cora looked over at the two monsters, these trolls, again. Blinky looked to be about ten feet tall, colored blue with slicked back hair almost to a pompadour. He wore leather overalls, supported by shoulders that held two sets of arms each. He had six eyes, which weirded out Cora the most, six eyes in his head. The larger one, who said his name was Aaarrrgh looked much more what she thought a troll might. A hulking body that forced him to hunch over and use his thick forearms and hands to walk around like a gorilla. Half covered in thick green fur that smelled musty from the other side of the room. Looking to the two of them in the light, Cora could now see that they didn't look as scary as that other monster from earlier. Something about them gave an air of friendilness.

“Who are you and what do you want?” she asked once her body started to shake. Her hammer was nowhere in sight.

“Ah, let's introduce ourselves again.” Blinky proposed. “Now that you aren't scared and screaming. My name is Blinky, and this is Aaarrrgh.” The big one nodded with a low rumble. “We come from a world that has been living below your feet for nearly a thousand years. Trolls, from all walks of life, call Arcadia home as you do.”

“...trolls?” Cora clarified, sitting up. “Actual trolls?”

“Well,” Blinky chuckled. “yes. It can be hard to believe at first, but here we are.” He then motioned to the artifact in Cora's hands. “Now, we have been blessed with a great protector of our kind, a champion chosen by ancient magics to keep the peace and deliver us from the evils of the world. They are known as The Trollhunter.” Cora looked down to the artifact, in her hand, which started to glow more assertively. “The Amulet of Merlin chooses a champion when another has fallen. And it has always chosen among our fellow trolls.... until now. For the first time in our history, the amulet has chosen a human. It has chosen you for this sacred task.”

“...why?” Cora asked, listening and trying to take this in.

“Well, we aren't certain.” Blinky shrugged with all four arms. “But there is no denying what is in front of us, as it is in front of you as well. It has chosen you to take up this mantle and fight for us. Now, what about you, young one? What's your name?”

Cora looked up to the two, now both smiling in pride. As if they were aware of the fate in store for her.

“Cora.” she answered. “My name is Cora Lore.”

“Ah!” Blinky cried happily, clapping his four palms together, akin to a grandmother who knows what kind of cookies to make. “Master Cora! Aaarrrgh, how wonderful, the amulet chose a girl with a troll name!”

Cora blinked furiously at this.

“What the—hey! Coraline is not a troll name!”

Which made the two pause. Cora sighed and rubbed at her eyes again.

“Yeah, yeah, mom and dad named me Coraline. Go ahead and make your book and movie jokes, just get it out of the way, please.” she groaned. Both trolls were silent.

“Coraline pretty name.” Aaarrrgh rumbled. Once she realized they had no idea what she was talking about, Cora brought her hand from her face.

“Please, just call me Cora.” she requested. “Not Coraline, not Master Cora. Just Cora, okay?”

“Very well, Just Cora.” Blinky obliged. “So, to have been chosen as a Trollhunter, what are you thinking? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?”

“I still don't really understand.” Cora admitted, holding up the amulet. “But I know this. Whatever is going on, I don't want it. The doctor said that I need two weeks of relaxation. No stress, no excitement. You guys need to take this thing and get out of my house. Like, right now.”

There was a strong silence between the three of them.

“We can't...” Blinky stammered, now being incredulous himself, “...take it. It has chosen you. And we need you now, more than ever, Trollhunter!”

“Well, I can't be a Trollhunter or whatever right now.” Cora shook her head. “Can it wait two weeks?”

“It... really can't. Bular has been growing more aggressive in his hunts and battles. If we do nothing, he could...”

More information. Information she was not about to process right now. Cora could feel her heart rate accelerating at a new name or new thing.

“Look, I seriously can't do this right now.” she stood from the couch and walked up to Blinky, again holding the amulet out to him. “Just take it and go. Take it and go, and I won't tell anyone about you guys, okay? I can't do any of this right now.”

“Can't take.” Aaarrrgh insisted, taking his giant hand and using it to close Cora's around the amulet. “It only go to you now.”

“But I can't take this!” Cora could feel tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. Her vision was blurring yet again. Even through the watery filters of tears, she could see Blinky smiling gently.

“Goodness gracious, none of them ever do.” he soothes, and his hand goes on top of Aaarrrgh's. “But now it is yours, as well as all of our fates. They are yours to protect now, Trollhunte--”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Cora yelled, ripping her hand from both of them. “Get out of here, please!” Desperation kicked in and she threw the amulet once more. “And take this with you! I don't want it!”

All watched as the amulet curved up in the air just missing both trolls and arching back to Cora and landing roughly on the back of her hand. She couldn't process the situation any more, and she started to cry. Both trolls looked to each other, Aaarrrgh rumbling sadly, and Blinky lowering his head.

“Very well.” Blinky sadly sighed. “We'll take our leave. But this is a fate we cannot take with us. We will give you time to think this over. The amulet will tell you how to find us when you're ready.”

Cora couldn't answer as she crumpled up onto the floor, letting the amulet fall in front of her, and started to sob. She could hear the trolls walking up the stairs and out of the basement. There was no room for wondering how they got into the basement with no way in from the outside, or how they would leave with no one seeing them. In these moments of stress, Cora doesn't think at all. She just cries and sobs, clutching her shoulders tightly in a false hug, letting the tears come out.

All she could focus on was the internal voice of struggle of 'let it all out' to 'stop crying, you brat' racing each other and the sounds of her own desperate sobbing.

She didn't know how long she was there on the floor, maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour, but she soon wiped her eyes and nose and stood up. Knowing the amulet would follow her violently, she picked it up and took it with her as she climbed the stairs of the basement, and then the stairs to the second floor to the bathroom. She washed her face and took deep breaths. 

There was no wishing this away as a daydream now. 

So now what does she do?

\-------------------------------

The five stages of grief would normally coincide with facing death, but many could argue that they could be applied to any large change in life. Cora found herself wondering if this theory was true as she put the amulet back into her messy purse and closed it tightly.

“Stay.” she ordered it sternly as she headed back to the kitchen. The fish was thawed, and her husband would be awake soon. All she had to do for a while was deny that two monsters had broken into her house to tell her she was some chosen one, and that another one chased her down earlier in the day. Yes, it was all just a huge hallucinatory daydream on the heels of a massive stress breakdown. That was all it was, right? If she did just nothing about it, everything would just go away, right? There was no need to even think about any of this. She had two weeks off of work, and she was going to do what the doctor said. No excitement, no stress.

She set the oven to preheat and began the actual prep for dinner. Draining the sink of now room temperature water and opening the plastic to free the fish, she let out another healing sigh. Things were going to be okay.

Nothing was wrong now. Things were going to be okay.

Jay soon came down the stairs once the smell of baking salmon and potatoes wafted through the house. He hugged his wife from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They talked about her doctor's visit and the paper she dropped off at work. The situation still didn't feel real to Cora, so she told him that work would get back to her tomorrow. He helped with stewing the mixed veggies in a pot on the stove. Cora decided to make some gravy at the last minute. They sat down to eat, Jay talked about a dream he had while he was asleep. They sat on the couch in the living room and played a video game together. They cuddled as they watched TV. Soon, it was time for him to go to work. 

Cora lay on the couch and felt depressed when she realized that good moments flew by, while the worst moments seemed to linger and cause time to stop. Why did her husband have to work tonight? Why couldn't he just have the night off and be together?

Dressed in his business casual, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, exchanged 'I love you's and off he went out the door. Cora fought back another sob in her chest as she heard the door lock, and lingered on the couch as she heard his car start up and drive off. 

Alone again. With her terrible thoughts. She should just go to bed...

Her eyes flicked back to her purse. There was a blue light coming from it again. It had been good all evening when Jay was here, but it waited until she was alone. Deciding once and for all that she was done with it, she decided to go outside and try again. Taking the amulet from her purse, she walked to the door past her kitchen that opened to the backyard.

The back was overgrown with weeds, and anything that could make this space usable was covered by tarp that had never been disturbed. So this would be a perfect spot for dealing with a rogue amulet that insisted on being with her. Cora picked up a shovel from under one of the tarps and started to dig a hole in the weeded dirt. Only to find the dirt was solid and would take some effort to work a shovel through. Great. 

“Stand right here.” she told the amulet, dropping it unceremoniously on the ground, and put two hands on the shovel to prod it further into the clay mud. Seconds after trying, her own pitiful excuse of strength not enough to make even a dent, the amulet flashed blue again. “What?!” she snapped at it. Bending down to pick it up again, Cora noticed something different. The writing on the front of the amulet started to change. It looked like another alphabet altogether, cycling through a few that looked Arabic, then Japanese, then Spanish, until it settled onto English. Cora read the words, and again felt this pull within herself. As if she was looking at something she needed to see her entire life.

The words on the amulet were simple, but something about them spoke to her. As if these were words she was put on this Earth to say. She let go of the shovel and let it fall to the ground as she held the amulet in both hands. There was no shaking this feeling that this amulet felt like a missing piece of her, and she needed to reunite with it. By saying the words on it.

There was no hesitation. More than anything, Cora wanted to feel complete again.

“For the Glory of Merlin,” she said softly, “Daylight Is Mine To Command.”

The light from the amulet suddenly lifted from it, into a small wispy ball. It was joined by others from the amulet that circled around her before diving into her chest. There was no violence or pain, just a sudden shock of cold before a great warmth filled her. The pull now turned into a push, and a bright white light covered her body. The amulet rested by her chest as the light pushed itself off her body, pushed her off the ground and kept her lifted in the air. She watched in amazement as the light separated itself into parts, shaping into pieces of metal that clung to her body one by one. Pieces of armor. One by one, they formed a massive suit, bigger than herself. As though realizing this, the amulet shone again, the minute and hour hands quickly turning themselves, and the suit stretched and thinned to her body perfectly. Soon, the light lifted and Cora looked down to the slightly shining armor she was in. It weighed her down very slightly, but she could move comfortably. 

There was a weight pulling from her back, and she reached over to see what it was and felt what it was. Her hands closed around a hilt. Carefully, she lifted the broadsword behind her to look at it. She stood in awe at what she had made, what she was now wearing, and what she was holding. She was in awe.

And then in complete terror.

“NOPE!” she called again, letting go of the sword and causing it to drop and disappear in the weeds. She wrestled the amulet free of the armor, causing the whole suit to disappear in pinpoints of light, and she again threw the amulet as hard as she could. And once again, it circled around and this time smacked her right in the face, knocking her back into the weeds as well.

“This is not what the doctor ordered...” Cora grumbled, resigning to just lay in the weeds for now. Life, in principle, cannot get any worse at the moment, right?!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could there be anything more fun than a protagonist who says no to the call of adventure?

Chapter 3 – Conflicted

She woke in bed to her husband unlocking the front door. More than anything, she just wanted to stay under the covers and fluffy duvet and never move again. Dreams and nightmares were becoming preferable to reality, now that she couldn't deny that this Trollhunter Amulet was real and gave her armor. She had stuffed it back in her purse earlier, but it followed her up the stairs violently, so she had no choice but to keep it under her pillow as she slept. Perhaps today she would try the hammer again.

Cora sat up when she heard the bedroom door open, and rubbed her eyes.

“Morning.” she groaned.

“Good morning.” Jay greeted back, walking up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. “When did you go to bed?”

“Around midnight.” Cora answered with a yawn. “Why?”

“You sound like you didn't sleep at all.”

“Nah, nah, I slept like a log.” she insisted, laying back down. “Something you need to do right now. C'mere.” She patted the large space in the bed next to her. Jay's side of the bed.

“Right after I shower.” He insisted, gently tugging space between his tie and his collar. “Do you need to shower or anything before I jump in?”

“Nah.” Cora insisted, curling back up. “Go ahead.”

Jay headed to the bathroom with a smile, and Cora continued laying in bed. 

This was a constant feeling, to just not get up from bed. When she worked, this feeling was a constant, and grew stronger to the point she couldn't fight it. Lately, it had been back pain, that was growing greater and greater until she couldn't roll out of bed willingly. But now, the familiar feeling came back, knowing the thing under her pillow was going to just cause her stress if she addressed it. The amulet seemed to mercifully stay still and dark under her pillow.

But sooner or later, she would have to do something about it. That's just how life was. As much as Cora wanted to ignore her problems in hopes it would go away, life has taught her that this just makes the problems worse. But maybe later. She would deal with it later. Right now, she just wanted to keep sleeping. Now that she could.

Jay came out of the shower to see Cora slipped back to sleep and with a smile tucked himself into his side of the bed. He would have cuddled her close, but doing so woke her up, and he wanted her to sleep. So he gave her another kiss on the forehead and let himself drift as he watched her sleep. She was drooling a little, but he still thought about how much he loved and cherished her.

\------------------------------------------------

Cora woke a couple of hours later, hearing birds outside, and with a sigh started to rise from bed. Jay was completely passed out next to her, and would be all day. She leaned in to give a kiss on his shoulder, the closest thing to her, and slid out of bed with the amulet in hand. It was her turn to shower, and then she needed to destroy this thing and get on with her life.

After showering, combing out her long mane of hair and tying it up into her usual braid, she took the amulet with her back into the basement. Turning on the light and looking around, she didn't see any place a giant troll like those two could get in. Perhaps they came in through the back door last night? She'd have to check later how they managed that. For now, she started rooting through the toolbox and the various boxes they had for that hammer. But she couldn't find it. With a sigh of frustration, she went back upstairs with the amulet and stuffed it back into her purse.

“Maybe if I put you back where you came from?” she wondered out loud. Immediately she thought of that other monster that chased her. That had to have been a troll too, right? Odd, she thought to herself more quietly, none of these trolls looked like how she thought trolls looked.

Properly dressing in a shirt and jeans, topped with one of many hoodies, slipping her feet into well worn sneakers, she took her purse and amulet out to the car. Maybe she won't go back to that spot, but she did need to go out and clear her head. As much of a safe space home was, a change of scenery did help to clear the mind or get creative juices flowing. So in the car she went and drove back into town.

She went to the cafe to get a burger and fries to snack on, flipping through her phone as she ate. Normally, she would watch an online video of something random when sitting at places to eat by herself, but she needed to take this time to see if anyone mentioned anything about trolls or a Trollhunter. Killing two birds with one stone, she tried searching for online videos of trolls. Search results were of prank videos or songs made famous for internet trolls, but Cora had the feeling this Trollhunter position didn't police silly jokes or pranks online. 

There were a couple of videos of mythology and folklore, but no videos of any modern day sightings that didn't immediately look like clickbait. Bored, and hoping for some insight, she looked up one video and it started to play as she set her phone down and took a bite of her burger.

“Trolls,” the video began, “have two meanings today. The first is the annoying pranksters and jesters you'll find on the internet. The other are monsters of myth and legend, known for their brute strength and gluttony for human flesh. Today, we cover the latter monsters. Trolls are said to originate from Scandinavian traditions and Norse mythology. They were described as men made of stone with long, gnashing teeth, that turned into boulders in the sun. But once night fell they were given their moving forms back. They would roam the land, looking for wandering humans to eat or put into a stew pot...”

Cora continued to watch with boredom, but listened. Any information right now was good information. She munched on a single fry as she listened further.

“...with the advent of Christianity, trolls were indistinguishable from other monsters, but were said to be driven back by the faith. There are stories of trolls being driven away by the ringing of church bells, but also stories of trolls throwing large boulders at church bell towers, probably to keep the chimes away. So it was widely believed that the ringing of bells kept trolls away...”

Interesting. Cora took note of this. Maybe she could use it later, just in case the amulet drew in more trolls.

“...so if you're not a troll, hit that little bell and subscribe to get more videos...”

“Ugh.” Cora groaned, which caused her swallow reflex to tighten her throat before her food went down, and caused her to choke. She took her phone with her to get a drink from the soda fountain finally.

Filling up her drink and getting her coughing under control, a question quickly rattled around her head. Cora, what are you doing? Watching videos on trolls? Trying to learn who and what they are as if they exist? Have you actually lost it? She sighed, not answering the questions at all, going back with her drink to soothe the growing ache in her throat and go back to the video. Again, any information was good information.

But once lunch was over, and Cora headed back to her car, she again felt the tug from the amulet and groaned. Tossing her purse roughly in the passenger seat, then walking around and flopping in her driver seat, Cora snatched the amulet from her purse and brought it to her face. 

“What?!” she snapped at it, noting it was glowing blue again. The amulet didn't speak words, or give any other direction, it simply was. Which annoyed Cora. Without any direction to go in, she couldn't figure out what to do. Setting the amulet down, she remembered what the troll named Blinky had told her. The amulet could help her find them if she needed them. Well, they seemed to be good trolls, at least. They would have eaten her given the chance, like that first one tried. 

With a sigh, she looked over the amulet. “Where can I find Blinky and Argy?” she asked it. But the amulet continued to glow. She could see the “glory of Merlin” phrase she said last night, but she wasn't about to summon armor in the car. She never wanted to see or wear that armor again. This was the point right now. But the amulet didn't respond to her, or give any indication to cooperate.

“Fine.” Cora growled, putting the amulet back in her purse. “We'll go back to the park. Hopefully that thing isn't there again...”

It was a bright sunny day, so if it did it would just turn into a giant boulder, right? It would give her time to get away.

\-------------------------------------------

The park was devoid of people again, Cora's car was the only car in the parking lot. So, saddling her purse over one shoulder, and making sure her car keys were in her hoodie pocket and in reach, she headed for the picnic area. She kept her eyes and ears open, now hyper aware of how much shade the trees in this park provided. Now, she stuck to the path, where she could get the most sun to hide in. Hopefully, this would be enough. Half way to the open picnic area, she lowered her head, and attempted to activate a sixth sense she thought she had. Since she was little, she told as many people as she could she could feel ghosts' presence nearby, or was able to sense anyone watching her if she wasn't watching back. It was silly and false, but these feelings of something nearby or something watching her never truly left Cora as she grew. But walking down the path to where she found the amulet yesterday, she felt nothing. It was possible she truly was alone here, and that made her relax.

Time seemed to tick slowly as she walked, arriving at her destination felt like forever. Again, the picnic area was empty, the tables were still overturned, and the rock pile was still there. Staying in the sun of the open area, Cora made her way to the rocks. She looked them over again, now looking at what could have been a broken hand with large fingers she couldn't hope to wrap her whole hand around. There was one broken rock that seemed to look like part of a face, much bigger than her own head. This had to have been a troll. A troll with the amulet. A previous Trollhunter. She remembered vaguely Blinky mentioning that this amulet belonged to trolls, but it picked her, a human, to wield it. Why, even he didn't seem to know. 

“I don't get why this is happening.” Cora told the pile, taking out the amulet. “I don't get why you picked me. But I can't do this. I seriously can't do this. You need to pick someone else.”

She placed the amulet back on the pile, where it shoan brilliantly in protest. And in the blink of an eye, smashed itself into her head again. Cora stumbled back with a loud “OW!”, holding her forehead. The amulet seemed to land in the crook of her arm as she recovered, and Cora angrily freed a hand to snap it up and look at it menacingly.

“I will put you in a box and mail you to Abu Dabi!” she threatened. The amulet didn't seem to respond. Now Cora had no idea what to do or what to look for. There wouldn't be any online videos of Trollhunters. And who knows if what she learned today was correct. The last thing Cora needed right now was no direction to follow. How was she supposed to deal with this?

A loud rustling in the bushes quickly got her attention, and Cora jumped back further into the light. With nothing to defend herself, she pointed the amulet in the direction of the noise as if this was the weapon she needed. Within the shadows, she made out the form of the larger troll in her basement, holding up two small shrubs to hide behind them, while standing by another. The other troll with many eyes and arms peeked from the shrub on the ground, then stood up happily.

“Master Cora!” he cried happily. The larger one put the shrubs away so he could smile down at Cora too. “This, this is a surprise. What brings you back to Kanjigaar's body?” Cora ignored the term at the moment, approaching the two in the shadows to hand over the amulet.

“Listen, I've made up my mind last night.” she started firmly. Perhaps more firmly in her life. “I can't take this. I still don't really get what it is or what I'm supposed to do with it, but I don't want it. Just take it back and give it to someone who DOES want it.”

Neither troll tried to take the amulet. Blinky just nodded his head in understanding.

“Ah, this is a normal reaction. The mantle of Trollhunter is a difficult one to bare.” he assured. “But once the amulet has chosen its champion, it accompanies them for life. The only true way to relinquish the amulet is to... well...” Blinky stopped and looked sad, again turning his eyes to the rock pile.

“Sad end.” Aaarrrgh somewhat finished, looking sad himself.

Cora felt a small pit in her chest, which soon vanished Somehow, she still couldn't feel the gravity of her situation. She couldn't quite grasp what exactly these two trolls meant. Or maybe she didn't want to.

Instead, she looked at the rock pile.

“So that... was the Trollhunter who had the amulet before me?” she asked.

“Yes.” Blinky answered. “Kanjigaar the Courageous The finest Trollhunter of his generation. The best, in fact. Many songs were written about him.”

“What happened?”

“Bular.” Aaarrrgh rumbled sadly.

“Indeed,” Blinky nodded, “the fierce troll Bular slayed him, as he had many Trollhunters past. But it is the duty of Trollhunters to bring trolls like Bular to justice! To protect trollkind as well as humans, from being devoured.”

Cora briefly remembered the video. Gluttony for human flesh.

“Okay, well,” she sighed, “I'm definitely not the person who can be a Trollhunter. I'm not a fighter. I have a bad back, neck, shoulders, arms, legs.... a bad everything! I'm getting fat and old, and I couldn't hurt anything even if I tried!” Again, she shoved the amulet towards them. “And even if there's someone or something who can train me to be a Trollhunter, I'm not physically fit to do it! Besides, these next two weeks I'm supposed to relax and look after my mental health. No stress! At all! I can't do this!”

“I know, the fate of a Trollhunter is daunting.” Blinky tried to assure gently. “Nobody truly wants to die...”

“Listen,” Cora snapped, “these two weeks are supposed to keep me from wanting to die! I don't need this temptation!” Both Blinky and Aaarrrgh looked at her confused, so the temptation took hold. “Look, the amulet passes on to someone else if I die, right?! So, what are you two waiting for?!” She held her hands out in welcoming and flung her head back to expose her neck. “Just eat me already!”

Both trolls flinched and winced, Blinky whimpered as Aaarrrgh turned his head away and covered his eyes.

“No, no, no, stop that!” Blinky chided. “We've made a pact with mankind to never eat a human!”

“No.... no....” Aaarrrgh moaned more slowly and sadly.

“Besides,” Blinky continued, “you wouldn't reject this so badly that you want to die, do you?”

“You don't know me.” Cora said softly, feeling the tears come to her eyes. “You've never lived my life. It many not have been as bad as others; it may have been pretty good, in fact. But basically existing just to exist, just to be the universe's running joke, makes me not want to be here anymore. I don't need anything to add onto how I feel.” She put her arms down, not believing this tumbled out of her mouth, and she sighed loudly. “But if dying is how I get out of this Trollhunter situation, then tell me--”

“Master Cora?” Blinky said softly as Aaarrrgh started to rise. “We don't know each other well yet, but if I may? If the problem is you don't have a path in life--”

“Yep.” Cora sighed. 

“--then perhaps the amulet may hold the answer for you. Tell me, how did you find it? Did it call out to you?”

“Yeah.” Cora sighed, putting the amulet back in her purse. “It said my name. From really, really far away.”

“Did you happen to feel as if it was drawing you near? Were you feeling as if you were looking for a piece of yourself left behind? Did holding the amulet feel familiar or nostalgic?”

Cora was silent for a moment, as if trying to see if these words matched her feelings.

“Yes.” she affirmed quietly. Blinky gave a small smile at her answer.

“Not many Trollhunters have felt that way. And those that did were among our mightiest warriors. Perhaps now, Master Cora, you don't seem like a warrior. But if you gave this opportunity its time to shine, then maybe you could change your mind. You won't know until you try.”

Cora rubbed at her face with a small groan.

“What part of these are my two weeks off don't you guys get? I'm supposed to be relaxing and healing! I can't take any stress or excitement! Doctor's orders!”

Blinky closed his eyes and stroked his chin to think about it.

“How about this?” he started to offer. “Why don't you come to Trollmarket and meet the trolls of Arcadia? You know the Arcadia Bridge along the canal, the one following Birch Street? If you meet us under that tonight, we can at least show you--”

“Doctor's orders!” Cora insisted again. Blinky and Aaarrrgh looked to each other again. Aaarrrgh reached a hand out and patted Cora's head.

“No being sad.” he said softly. “Everything be okay.” Cora paused at how sad he sounded. Guilt started to rise in her chest. Guilt over yet another thing beyond her control, that was something expected of her. She looked back down at the amulet, dark and still in her hand, and Blinky lowered his head a bit to talk to her again.

“Master Cora--”

“Just Cora.” the human insisted.

“Very well, Just Cora,” Blinky chuckled, “whether or not you wish to become our Trollhunter, there is a truth resting in your hands. The amulet has become your destiny. Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quiet desperation.” Cora looked up to him and listened as he continued. “Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights.” She gave a smile as the troll went on. “Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what it means to be a hero.” He put one hand on hers and the amulet. “Don't think, Master Cora. Become!”

Cora fought back a sniffle and failed. And brought her hand away, hoping that Blinky had closed his hand on the amulet. But it followed her hand and shoan slightly, as if to comfort her as well. She took in a deep breath and gave Blinky a very sad smile.

“No.” she said gently, then turned back to the sunlit clearing to leave. 

Blinky's mouth started to gape as Cora walked away, and headed back to her car. Aaarrrgh moved to follow her, still feeling her sadness but stopped just before his body reached the sunlight. They couldn't follow. Aaarrrgh whimpered sadly, and Blinky patted his companion's shoulder in comfort.

“We tried.” he comforted. “Let's go home.”

\----------------------------------------

Cora drove back downtown. She'd have to find a hardware store to get a new hammer. Might as well, since she couldn't find her old one. As much as she wanted to consider throwing the amulet in a random garbage bin or down the sewers, she had a feeling it would just come back. There was no getting rid of this stupid thing. She could just ignore it, but there was no telling what it would do or if it was insistent in following her everywhere. What was she supposed to do with it when she went back to work? 

She hated driving in the streets downtown, so she parked in an open lot and started walking. The old downtown area of Arcadia had lots of locally owned shops of nearly every need. It was one of the few reminders of home that made this community so inviting when moving here. Some stores, she noted, had been here for fifty or even a hundred years. Cora did think historical buildings and information was neat, but had no real fascination for it. But old shops did help the town feel more homey.

She was staring into the open windows of a barber shop while walking when a loud roar caught her attention. Her head whipped just in front of her, and there it was, standing in the shadows of the buildings just ahead of her. A towering beast of ten feet, black as ink, horns curving around his face, glowing red and yellow eyes staring hatefully at her. There was enough light for Cora to see that the creature was bare chested, wearing only a large leather kilt and two large swords strapped to its back.

Her heart stopped a second. Now this, was more what she thought a troll looked like.

“Trollhunter!” it boomed, a growl in its throat. “Merlin's creation! Gunmar's bane! I've finally found you!”

Cora looked around nervously. What rotten luck that she was the only one on the street! It was just her and this troll!

“...are you Bular?” she asked nervously. The troll roared in response and smashed its massive fists into the pavement.

“I am Bular!” it confirmed, “Son of Gunmar! I am your doom, Trollhunter!” 

Cora felt the amulet give her a much sharper tug than usual, and she took it out from her purse. It was glowing brightly. It seemed to pulse with her own rapid heartbeat. She looked back up to Bular, whose eyes locked with the trinket.

“The amulet!” he called, inching closer to the edge of the shadows. “Surrender it! And I will give you a swift death!” Cora made a face at this, and took a step backwards out of instinct. Bular attempted to come closer, but the second his skin touched the sun it sizzled. He gave a groan in pain, then roared again and started to pace.

Cora noticed how far she was, standing in the sun, and that Bular, a troll, truly couldn't walk through sunlight to reach her. As tempting as a swift death was, something down in her core couldn't let that happen. Self preservation was far stronger than her words earlier. But what looked like a solution presented itself. 

“...all you want is the amulet?” she asked, holding it up for Bular to see again. He seemed to stop and stare at her with intense hatred. Cora nodded, and threw it from her. “Here! Catch!” The amulet sailed through the air in Bular's direction and his eyes widened as he reached for it. The tips of his claws made contact with the sunlight, which made his rock skin sizzle and he yelped in pain. The amulet, as it always had, arced in the air and zipped back to Cora's side. Well, that didn't work.

So she took the amulet and started running the opposite way. She told herself, so they'll turn into a boulder if they step into the sun? Then I'll just stay in the sun. She turned her head up slightly as she ran to see where the sun was in the sky, and noticed it was starting to set. Here in the city streets, the buildings could make plenty of shadows. That must have been why Bular decided to confront her now and right here! She looked around as she ran, hoping for other people to be seeing this! There was a troll in the middle of the street!

Rounding a sunny corner, she looked behind her, not hearing Bular or sensing him nearby. He was completely gone! She didn't even hear him leave! Panicked and needing to get in her car and go, she ran back for the open lot. It was just a block away. As she started running, she heard booming footsteps nearby, and turned her head. She could see the troll on the sidewalk, using the shadows to hide from the sun and keep up with her.

“Imputant child!” he roared, and stopped to punch at a nearby parked car. From his strength, the car flew up into the air near her. Cora covered her head and stopped running, frozen in fear to scream. The car sailed over her, but had she kept running it would have smashed into her and killed her. Seeing she was okay, she looked around to be sure. Bular made his way to another car to do the same to it, and she wasted no time getting to the other end of the street and kept running along the other sidewalk. With a frustrated roar, Bular resumed running after her, but continued to punch cars in her direction. But she ran fast enough to make it past one before it hit. One smashed into a building right in front of her, which caused her to stop. 

Cora looked around frantically for another exit. Her eyes wandered to the shopping center sign nearby that spanned the whole street.. and provided just enough shadow for Bular to cross to her end of the street. He saw it at well and started running for it. Cora gave a yelp, and saw an alleyway just over her shoulder between two buildings. Actually, that was perfect. She dashed for it and squeezed between the two shops and quickly made her way through. Bular skid to a stop next to the narrow alley, it was too small for his large form to get through, but he could reach through it. His claws just missed her face and hair. All Cora could do now was suck in her gut and keep shuffling along.

“Too old to do that anymore...” she groaned as she kept going out of the troll's reach. Once she was too far away for Bular to reach anymore, he roared angrily into the alley.

“I'LL FLAY THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!” he screamed, then started to climb over the buildings to get to the other side of the alley. But the sun wasn't completely down yet, so he had no luck there.

Cora kept to the back alleys and side streets of the stores, despite them being covered in shade. Just hoping Bular couldn't find a way back there. But he seemed to be nearby, she could hear his smashing footsteps as he ran for her on the other side of the street, and his angry roaring and threats of gory violence. She needed to make it to her car and fast! She furiously tried to think as she ran the long way around back to the parking lot. Where would she go once she got in the car? She didn't want to lead this monster to her house! Maybe to the police? Would guns work against trolls? Was this Bular so tough that the police wouldn't be able to do anything? He was punching and lifting cars to throw at her!

The amulet gave its usual tug in her purse, and she growled in frustration. Would that heavy armor even DO anything? She was expected to go up against that monster with just a broadsword?! No wonder the last Trollhunter was killed! But maybe the other trolls in Arcadia could do something? Bular was just one troll, and Blinky said there were many in this Trollmarket underground.

The Arcadia Bridge!

With new direction and purpose, Cora finally made it to the car lot, had her keys ready and jumped in with no Bular in sight. Quickly, she headed down the streets and drove for the bridge. She couldn't see Bular, but she heard his roars not far away. And soon felt the rumble of his thundering footsteps as he spied her car and gave pursuit! 

“What?!” Cora squawked as she set foot on the gas. “How?!” Now she needed to get to the busier side of town to try and shake him. But soon stopped herself at this train of thought. If he was willing to chase her down the city street in as close to broad daylight as he could, he had no qualms of being around humans or hurting them. With a grunt, she turned the car towards the scenic routes, away from the tall shopping center buildings and into the setting sunlight. It seemed to work, and he stopped at the edge of the shadowed sidewalk and roared at her furiously before running along the sidewalk again. Cora breathed a sigh of relief, and continued driving until she reached the bridge.

But by then, the sun had completely set. She parked the car next to the street and looked around frantically. If she were a troll, where by the bridge would she make a Trollmarket? She hadn't seen Bular at all since she lost him, but she couldn't call herself safe until she was with the other trolls. This is where Blinky said they were, but how could she--

“Master Cora!” she heard Blinky call triumphantly. She turned to see both him and Aaarrrgh come out of hiding from the underbrush again. Cora quickly rushed for them.

“Bular's trying to kill me!” she yelled, pointing back the way she came. “He's been chasing me all around town!”

“And you're still alive!” Blinky observed happily. “That means you're a Trollhunter with vast potential!”

“I can't fight that thing!” Cora cried. “We need to find someone who can! Aren't there other trolls who can fight him?!”

Blinky and Aaarrrgh looked between each with nervous laughter, before Blinky answered again.

“I'm afraid there's none other who can match Bular's strength and strategy.” he said wistfully. Cora's eyes looked directly up to Aaarrrgh.

“What about you?” she asked. “You're as big as he is!”

“Pacifist.” Aaarrrgh rumbled with a shake of his head.

“Are you kidding me?!” Cora cried out in exasperation.

“See,” Blinky called attention, “this is WHY we have a Trollhunter, Master Cora. We have no other warriors. Aaarrrgh gave up the violent path ages ago after the war.”

“Because it's seriously going to take more than plate armor and a sword to beat something like that!” Cora stammered, hearing Bular roaring in the distance. He had found them. “We need to call the army or something!”

Blinky and Aaarrrgh quickly became alarmed. 

“Nononono!” Aaarrrgh shook his head quickly.

“Humans must never know of us!” Blinky agreed. “It would start a panic! They would turn those highly advanced weapons on us, and we would mean humans no harm!”

Cora blinked, then heard Bular's footsteps thump closer to them from the woods nearby.

“In any case, we must hurry.” Blinky suggested. “Come with us to Trollmarket. Bular can't reach us there.” There was no need to tell Cora twice. She followed them down into the dry canal bed and hurried for the underside of the bridge. Bular spied them from above, and leaped down, landing right in front of them. All three stopped running as Bular stalked foreword, in between them and freedom.

“Don your armor, Master Cora!” Blinky cried in fear. “It's our only hope of survival!”

Seeing the horrifying monster before her, and hearing the terrified cries and whimpers of its kin behind her, Cora's heart again seemed to slow. The tug of the amulet became a feeling she couldn't fight. She took it out of her purse, and held it up for Bular to see. Almost as if her actions weren't her own.

“For the Glory of Merlin! Daylight is Mine to Command!”

Enraged upon hearing this phrase, Bular charged foreword. Cora closed her eyes as the amulet flashed brilliantly and the armor covered her once again. Just as the breastplate formed on her chest, Bular's fist connected. The flash expanded and blinded him, just as Cora was sent sailing nearly ten feet away. She heard metal scrape cement, and other than the sore shock on her chest, she wasn't hurt. Standing, she held out a hand as the broadsword materialized. There wasn't much choice now. It was heavy, her arm muscles and shoulders strained to just hold it up with both hands. She grit her teeth as she and Bular locked eyes once again. He roared angrily and started another charge.

Cora stood her ground, scared of running and scared of fighting, but if there really was no other way... She swung the sword as Bular came close. Her unpracticed swing made him dodge deftly around her, moving to her side. Cora flinched away, trying to keep the sword between the two of them. She moved herself so Bular was away from Blinky and Aaarrrgh, giving the two trolls time to run away.

“That amulet was not meant to be wielded by man!” Bular growled, unsheathing a giant iron sword from his back. “I'll tear that armor off of you, along with your skin!” He swung, making Cora flinch again. But she kept a grip on her sword as both weapons struck, her own blade forced down as Bular raised the sword again to strike. Cora summoned all the strength in her shoulders and back, and with a loud yell swung the heavy sword up to Bular's face. The light from her own metal sword and the sudden opening made him flinch back. Cora flinched herself back a couple inches before turning to run back to her and the other two trolls.

They had somehow opened a portal in the base of the bridge, and were waving her over frantically. Cora dashed as fast as she could, the armor weighing her down. Bular roared when he recovered, and rushed after her. She was almost to the door when her toe hit some uneven pavement, and she started to tumble. Aaarrrgh reached out and grabbed her shoulders and rushed everyone into the portal as it closed behind him. Leaving Bular out.

Cora's heartbeat was in her ears, and she struggled to get her breathing back as she looked up at Blinky and Aaarrrgh.

“It... he...” she stammered. “I nearly...”

“Breathe,” Blinky ushered, “and tell me what you need to say.”

“I ALMOST DIED!” Cora shouted in exasperation

“Almost!” Blinky agreed triumphantly. “A very good word. A life of almost is a life of never.”

“How many times do I have to tell you people that I DON'T WANT THIS!” Cora cried, feeling the stress creep back into her body. It was feeling difficult to breathe. Aaarrrgh picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She didn't fight this. Part of her didn't seem to completely notice. She just felt herself fighting back the urge to cry. “I can't have any stress! Or excitement! Or near death experiences! This isn't what the doctor ordered!”

“I'm afraid there isn't much I can say to comfort you,” Blinky admitted, leading the way down a spiral staircase. Cora noted that the stairs were glowing blue, giving some light. She couldn't care. “Stress, excitement and near death experiences are all part of life for all Trollhunters. This life is yours now. As well as ours.”

“How can you--” Cora started to cry, until a gentle glow of color came to her attention. She turned her eye to it, and looked out with a gasp of awe. 

“Here before you,” Blinky started, “is the world you made the vow to protect. This is Heartstone Trollmarket, and as Trollhunter, this is your home from now on.”

End of Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Will fill in later when I'm not so exhausted. I'm writing this for catharses. I needed to feel like I'm worth being here and there's reasons to be alive. YOU are worth being here, and there's so many reasons to be alive. I'll say more when the words come.


End file.
